


Madness

by Midnyt_Tyr



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: Evan has wanted her for a very long time. Now, he'll have her.





	Madness

Everyone has a different reaction to fear. Some cower from it, hide their eyes and faces. Some embrace it, knowing that if they face their fear, they'll get a better understanding of it and learn how to conquer it. Others use their fears as a rush to fuel other urges and desires, be them lewd, sadistic, masochistic or some strange amalgamation of the three.

Understanding yourself is the first key to understanding your fear. Understanding your fears is the first key to understanding fear itself.

Or so some think.

~~~~~

The toll of the bell rang through the minds of each survivor. Weary and frustrated, they began preparing themselves for the upcoming trials. Their lights had grown dimmer, the air they breathed became heavier, winding them longer, causing them to stop to regain their composure before the next sprint. Their fingers became mostly numb from the cold of the Fog, causing them to move slower, even when tending to their wounds and others.

The Survivors had began to lose their morale. Sure, it wasn't THAT bad, but after years of being trapped here, for some, it had begun to weigh heavily on their very souls. Dwight Fairfield, Meg Thomas, Claudette Morel and Jake Park especially. They were trapped here the longest of the entire group, followed very closely by Nea Karlsson. The five of them were the most experienced, helped each newcomer learn the tricks and trades of the Fog and damn if they didn't do a fantastic job on each survivor.

Everyone had their own unique set of skills to bring to the table and, after understanding what they were up against, after many escapes and sacrifices, learned to teach their skills to one another with... varying degrees of success.

David King, for one, couldn't quite get the concept of SILENTLY vaulting a window. No. The buff man rampaged through everything like a stampeding rhinoceros, thunderous footsteps ringing into the night. He wasn't a stealthy type. 

Meg Thomas was impatient, the opposite of Feng Min, Jake Park and Claudette Morel. She couldn't just crouch in the bushes and wait for the Killer to leave the area. She'd become antsy, jump up to snatch the Killer's eye and dash away. She lived for the chase. 

Claudette wasn't as fearless as Meg. Certain links, like a strange bond with the Killer that Laurie Strode called the "Object of Obsession" was lost to her. Why would she WANT their pursuer to know where she was. The thought terrified her. Instead, she'd opt to use Nea's skills of evasion and Min's technician skills. If she wanted links, she'd link with her companions instead.

She did learn Laurie's techniques, though.

Everyone was different. Everyone shared their knowledge. Everyone may not be the best at it, but they gave their all. They were a unit. They moved as one. They were altruistic almost to the point of suicidal. They were bold when they needed to be, fears be damned. They were focused, completing their objectives to the best of their abilities, if they could. They were survivors.

Surviving is what they did, if you can call this "surviving".

However, something was wrong. Something was about to crack the foundation of what they'd made. It wouldn't be the folly of a new and inexperienced Survivor, but a strange trait learned by one of the veterans.

The bell tolled again and the realm went silent. Each survivor waited, each holding their breath, each praying that it wasn't them going in.

*One.*

Meg cursed under her breath as the heartbeat rang in her ears.

*Two*

Dwight took a deep breath. He'd let his team down last time. Not again.

*Three*

Jake looked to Dwight and Meg and nodded his head. They'd get through this.

*Four*

Claudette gulped. She'd been having an extremely bad run. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually survived a trial. A lot of her fails weren't her fault, just a Killer upset at her stealthily evading them one too many times or healing someone under their very noses. They knew she was the best healer, so they hunted her with a force.

She looked to her group. Jake put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. 

"We'll make sure you get out this time. No more tunnels. No more camps. Not on my watch."

Claudette sighed. "Your words are sweet, but what can we do? If one of those things REALLY wants us dead, then we're most likely dead. But I thank you deeply." she smiled at Jake.

The heartbeat faded and the First Four were engulfed in Fog.

~~~~~

The blade of his weapon was hot iron. His new outfit was a twisted image of a car wrecked man. His mask was made of the bone of an unknown creature, carved into the most sick and twisted smile, pointed teeth still lining where the "mouth" is. His breath was heavy under the mask. He waited patiently, watching from the shadows. To this day, the fools never knew that She gave them a special glimpse on the Chosen before they were pulled into the Fog.

The dark one. Claudette Morel. She was his target, but not for the reasons one would think.

For years these four were his prey. First, it was only him and a few areas of his estate. Then, She brought the shadow walker and the first cannibal. Then, the dead one and so on. He had to *share* his prey with others to the point that when he finally got his turn, they didn't put up much of a fight. They were tired of the blinks and hatchets and chainsaws and electric shocks. They practically begged for death by the time he was summoned.

Not this time. Recently, the newer lambs were thrown to the newer wolves. This time, was like old times. Just the four of them and their good friend, Evan MacMillan.

He smiled. He'd pick them off one by one, making sure that they don't have a moment respite. Save the Healer, eh? She was his target. He WILL have exactly what he wants and he wants Claudette.

He licked his teeth as the Fog engulfed him.  
~~~~~

When the smoke cleared, the First Four were together at the Suffocation Pit. The air was heavy and the Fog was thick. More thick than normal. They slowly began to trek through the area, looking for the generators when Dwight's foot bumped something in the tall grass.

"Trapper. And his Traps are dark. Looks like tar."

"Great. Now I have to watch where I run." Meg muttered. "There's a gen in front of us. Let's just bang it out before he comes over here. He's probably trapping the other side to shit."

The four began working on the generator. When it shorted out, Meg huffed. 

"Ruin. I'll go for it."

"No." Dwight whispered. "Let's work through it. It may be on the other side. Once we pop this, he'll come over and-"

The telltale heartbeat cut Dwight off as the Trapper came into sight. 

"We need to split!" Jake yelled. He, Dwight and Meg scattered, Dwight running in the direction of their spawning point. Claudette, who had been out of the Trapper's sight the entire time, hid behind the generator with the intent of working on it when the Killer left.

Dwight's scream killed that thought. The trap he'd walked over earlier had opened. Iridescent stones. Before Claudette could react, the Trapper was pulling Dwight out of the trap and hoisting him over his shoulder. Jake, ever the fast thinker, had run back towards Dwight and upon seeing the Trapper pull his friend onto his shoulder, didn't stop. He pulled out the flashlight he'd decided to bring to the trial and aimed right for the beast's eyes.

The Trapper looked away at the last moment, smirking at Jake's curse. Dwight wiggled as hard as he could, but to no avail. He was hooked in a matter of seconds. Claudette stayed where she was, still out of sight, waiting for a chance to save Dwight. Her time came as Jake was chased away. She ran over to Dwight and pulled him off the hook.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She knew what the answer was. Obviously, the man wasn't alright. He was bleeding from the slowly closing hole in his shoulder. It wouldn't heal completely, but the Entity would not let anyone bleed out on their feet.

Dwight waved her away. "I'll be fine. Get back on that generator. I'm going to find that totem."

"But your shoulder..."

Dwight flashed Claudette a smile. "I can take care of it. I had a great teacher, after all."

Claudette blushed. Of all of the new things each survivor had to bring to the table, Claudette was one of the most sought after. Everyone wanted, well, NEEDED to know how to dress wounds. Her knowledge was valuable, no doubt and each survivor reminded her of that fact. 

Nodding, she went back to the generator, working on it almost silently. Min's teachings on how to work quietly with just as much efficiency was one of Claudette's favorite tactics. It was quite useful, especially now that Jake had run full circle around the map and the Trapper was hot on his heels. Jake maneuvered around the now open bear trap that Dwight had stepped in before dodging the Trapper's blade. He ran through some nearby boulders, slamming a pallet down on the Trapper. The man kicked away the wooden nuisance and turned to look at the gen. He'd only seen three. There was one more. Maybe she was near?

Breaking chase with the annoying one, he walked to the generator that was much farther along than he remembered and kicked it. As the sparks flew from the machine, he looked around slowly. 

Close... Very close.

He turned to walk away, but instead, spun around to the other side of the generator, grabbing the young botanist by her hair. He relished in her scream.

"Mhmmm..." The Trapper taunted, throwing Claudette to the ground.

"Sh-Shit!" Claudette scrambled to her feet and ran. She was nowhere near as good of a runner as Meg or Jake, but she could hold her own if she was smart and kept a cool head. Fear coursed through her blood like adrenaline, heating up her body and making her head almost spin. It was a strange feeling she could never quite place, but while she usually stayed hidden in the shadows, the chance to take the Killer's attention for a few minutes never deterred her. At least she could give the others a little bit of time before-

Her thoughts were cut short by a red stain spilling into her sight. The Trapper was cutting her off and she was moving too fast to do anything but run into him.

So she did.

She threw all of her weight into him, catching him mid-step and causing him to stumble. Claudette hit the ground and scrambled back to her feet, but not before taking an elbow to her back. Poor thing weighed only 98 lbs soak and wet, as Kate would jokingly put it, and that blow toppled her over again. This time, as she was trying to get back up, a boot pushed her back down.

"Where is your attention, Claudette Morel?" Evan purred. He brought his blade up and was tackled to the ground by Jake and Dwight. These survivors were becoming more annoying.

"RUN!" Meg yelled, pulling a shaking Claudette up to her feet and leading her away. The boys jumped up and split into different direction. 

The Trapper growled and stood, following the girls' trails.

~~

"You all are crazy!" Claudette whispered from their hiding spot. Meg was looking her over, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Yeah, well, being here for years makes you learn new things. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Even if it takes two guys to knock one over." Meg moved away from her friend. "I found Ruin, but it's back that way. I have a gen about, I don't know, 80% done, but it's across the map."

The sound of a generator powering up caught the duo's attention. Meg smiled.

"Never mind. That was it. And I see Stompy McBigfoot heading in that direction."

"Stompy Mc... " Claudette just shook her head and chuckled. "Ok Meg. I'm going back to the other gen. You get Ruin, if one of the guys isn't on it already."

The girls split up.

~~

Jake dove through the window just in time to avoid another hit. He was running the Trapper around as best he could, wasting no pallets in the meantime, but he was hurt and bleeding bad. He wouldn't be able to run for much longer. Especially if he had to watch for traps. The snap of a nearby trap was a signal to him that it was safe to go in that direction, so he did. He was able to dodge hits for a little while longer, jumping through the windows of what they called the T and L walls before throwing a pallet to make some space. 

The sound of Ruin exploding made Jake smirk. That is, until a darkness loomed over him, thick like smog. 

That wasn't Ruin.

"Shit!!" Dwight screamed and the Trapper spun on his heels and made chase for him instead. "HAUNTED GROUNDS!"

"SHIT!" Meg cursed from where she was. She ran to Claudette and pulled her away from the generator just as Dwight and the Trapper came into sight. 

One swing and Dwight was knocked to the ground, blood spraying into the air. The Trapper looked up to the two women and smiled from under his mask. He stalked after the girls.

"Run, Claudette. I'll cover for you."

Claudette knew better than to argue with Meg and took off.

The Trapper wanted Claudette. Meg knew that, but would he miss the chance to get a free hit on her?

The answer was yes. He side stepped Meg as if she were just a slight inconvenience.

"What the- HEY! I'm right here, you masked FREAK!" She chased after him, shouting expletives at the man ignoring her until he spun on his heels and smacked her to the ground.

"Foolish." Evan mumbled. The pretty redhead was too easily riled up. Then again, he could see why the Hillbilly liked this one so much. Still, his sights were set on his prize. He felt the dark energy leave his body and knew the curse of Haunted Grounds was lifted. It didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was his prize.

And she was so very close.

"Where did you go?" he called out, teasingly. "Peekaboo..." 

Claudette, hiding behind the crates outside of the shack, pulled her knees to her chest. She was scared. The fact that he'd began TALKING set her blood on ice, but her body felt warm. 

Her eyes widened. She was... aroused?

'No. FUCKING. Way.' she thought to herself. She shook her head to clear those maddening thoughts and peeked around the crate. Again, she was snatched up by her hair, this time, off of her feet.

"Peekabooooo." Evan taunted, throwing her back to the ground. This time, he placed his boot on her stomach, holding her there. "No one to save you, Claudette?"

He ran his blade up her left leg, cutting the legging. "Poor soul."

He reached down and grabbed her shirt, pulling on it and popping the buttons, leaving her chest exposed. Her bra was unsightly to him. He hooked the hook of his blade through the center of it and pulled. Her breasts bounced free of their prison, her dark nipples erect from the chill of the night air.

"Beautiful..."

Claudette was trembling in fear, tears welling in her eyes as he smothered her with his hungry gaze. She felt a throbbing sensation between her legs and squeezed her thighs together. The movement was caught by the Trapper, who chuckled. He lifted his foot, allowing her to slide from under him. She didn't get up, but slid back to her crate, pressing her back against it and covering her breasts.

"W-What are you-"

"Shhh." Evan closed the gap between them and held his blade to her face. "Open them. Your legs."

Claudette's eyes widened and her tears rolled down her cheeks. She was terrified, but excited. She wanted to scream out, call for help, but she prayed no one would come. She slowly opened her legs, her eyes never leaving the Trapper's face. Her heart was racing harder than ever and when she watched Evan's gaze drift between her thighs, she whimpered.

He lowered his blade between her legs, running the smooth side of it up and down her trembling thighs. The hooked point of the back of his blade caught her leggings and he pulled, tearing a small hole in them. He knelt down. When she moved, he swung his blade at her, embedding it in the crate right next to her head.

"Do not move."

He pulled her thighs apart and hooked a finger in the hole he made. Her whimpers fueled him. He wondered if she even realized she was letting out little moans as well. He ripped open her leggings, smiling at the white panties underneath. They were wet. 

"Arousing, isn't it, Claudette?" He pressed a finger to her, finding her clit and massaging. "You found a common ground between fear and arousal, like I did, but you enjoy being the prey."

He grabbed and ripped her panties, eliciting a surprised yelp from his captive. Her pussy was glorious, dark, plump lips surrounding a pink, perfect and glistening pussy with a thick clit at the top that begged to be licked, sucked and abused.

"I enjoy being the predator." He leaned down to run his thick tongue slowly from her wet hole up to her clit and she moaned brokenly. One lick. Just one. Just one taste. Now let her go. Chase her. Make her tremble harder. Make her feel more. Excite her more. Make her orgasm from the anticipation alone.

He pulled away from her, taking in her sight. Her mouth hung open, her eyes glazed over behind her glasses, her breasts exposed and nipples stiff, her chest rising and falling and pussy quivering. Evan stood, his smirk broadening into a wide grin as she stared wide eyed at his crotch. 

Claudette's throat closed. The print of his erection against his clothing was glorious. He was hung, thick and long and she knew where it was going to end up.

Inside of her.

Evan pulled the blade from the crate and stepped back. "When we next meet, if you do not try to escape, we will kill you by our own hand."

"What do you mean 'we'?" she asked, her voice a timid whisper. 

"We will use the power, to us, granted. 'She' has blessed us. Now..." his eyes gleamed evilly and Claudette's heart skipped. Red light filled her sight and her head buzzed.

"RUNNNNN!"

Claudette, who was never a fast runner, sprinted away so fast that Meg would've been proud.

~~

"Jesus fucking Christ! Your clothes!" Meg stripped off her jacket, draping it over Claudette's shoulders. She'd found the team doing the generator on the wall of the Pit House. It was almost finished. Ruin was in the center. Claudette had run past it, but the thought of Evan molesting her in such a terrifying, wondrous way made her want to get as far away as possible.

"Claudette!" 

Meg's voice snapped her from her thoughts. She looked the concerned woman in her eyes. 

"I asked if you were okay. Did this happen on accident or did he corner you and do this? AND STOP STARING, YOU PIGS! BACK TO WORK!" she hissed at the boys, who dove back into repairing the gen.

"I... It... We..." she slid to the ground, trying to catch her breath. Her legs were like limp noodles. "I think... I just need..."

"I'd hate to rush you girls, but we've got to go. We've got company." Jake said as he and Dwight finished the generator. Three down, two left. There was only one left on this side, one close to the middle near the logs and two next to the shack, one on either side.

The Trapper was closing in on the group. When Claudette saw him, that heat returned. She used it as fuel and stood. 

"Go go go!" she yelled as they all scattered. Of course, Evan tracked her. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to fuck her. She wanted one of those things, yet at the same time, she wanted neither of those things. She ran him in and out of the house over and over before Meg blocked his path.

Claudette broke line of sight as Meg took a hit and began crouching away. Meg's bulky, pink jacket was too bright, though. He'd see it. She shed it and continued creeping away. Meg's scream rang out as she was caught and Claudette took that opportunity to hide in a locker.

Evan was carrying Meg to the hook in front of her.

"-rapist piece of SHIT!" she heard Meg screaming as he carried her to the hook.

"May She bless you." Evan growled before hooking her. As she screamed, he pressed his body to hers. "On the next trial, your soul, ours." He walked towards the shack side of the map.

Claudette counted to five before exiting the locker and grabbing her friend off the hook.

"Nice tits, by the way." Meg said as Claudette began to heal her. "Don't tell Nea I said that."

Claudette chuckled. "Your secret's safe with me, although, you were mine before she showed up." she teased. Meg smiled up at her. 

"Thanks. Now, let's get you the hell out of here. I want Nea to get a peek at those tits too."

"Megan!" Claudette blushed and covered herself. She knew Meg was only teasing to lighten the mood, but Nea was much more, shall we say, 'bold'. She was the type of person, as was Min, to walk up to her and strip her naked just to sate curiosity.

The sound of Ruin blowing up snapped them to attention. Dwight, injured, came bounding around a corner with a heartbeat following.

"He's got Jake! Go!" he hissed, pulling the girls along. "We've gotta go back to the gen. It's almost done."

"But Jake-" Meg began.

"Let him hang for a minute. We NEED to finish this. You know he'd tell you to do the same." Dwight said, leading them back to the generator. The pistons worked furiously. It was so close.

"He got snatched off committing to it. Now, listen, when this pops, Claudette, you stay ducked down. Meg, you go to the other side of shack as if you're going to start that gen. I'll run towards Jake." 

They popped the gen and Claudette ducked down by it. Evan was already on his way back, but hadn't seen her. Meg ran through the shack and Dwight ran towards Jake, keeping a wide berth to Evan.

Decisions...

Which one, which one? Dwight was injured and running towards his friend, so he'd do. Evan back tracked, meaning to cut Dwight off. Dwight doubled back, heading to the shack. Claudette moved stealthily around, hoping to make her way to the opposite side. Evan had returned and was chasing Meg, who was found while trying to save Jake. Dwight ran in and grabbed his friend right before the Entity was summoned.

As Claudette moved to the outside of the giant log pile, a lit totem caught her eye. Ruin was gone. Haunted Grounds was gone. They would have known by now if it was Thrill, Lullaby or Third Seal.

Shit.

"DEVOUR!" Claudette screamed out. It was too late. Meg was hit and downed. The darkness that fell upon them before fell upon them again. Claudette began working on the totem. A stupid move, she knew, but she would commit.

Evan wasn't stupid in the slightest. When he turned the corner of the log pile with Meg on his shoulder, he knew Claudette would run away. He was right.

And she ran right into his hidden trap.

He threw Meg back on the hook and walked to Claudette.

"Mhmmm. Totem greeder. You should be careful where you step, my Claudette Morel." He picked his prey up and threw her over his shoulder, walking to another hook. He threw her onto the hook and smiled at her screams. He watched as the blood poured down her chest, coating her left breast. He ran his long tongue over her nipple, licking up the blood. He felt the Entity notify him of Meg being saved.

"One more for full power. May She bless you."

Evan went back to his totem, smacking down Dwight, who was so close to finishing it. He hurriedly picked the man up and went to the hook Meg was previously on.

Jake ran up to Claudette. "Jesus. Let's get you down." 

"No! I'm the last stack! Just, leave me here. Try to do the totem!"

"But-"

"He's not leaving Dwight. The totem's just close enough. Just do it, please!"

Jake paused. "I'll get you before second phase, ok?" He ran off.

Claudette closed her eyes. If she was saved, then he'd kill the next person he downed. He was standing in front of Dwight, that much she knew. Dwight tended to use that ability they called "Kindred" when he was with the old crew. It's amazing what tortured minds can do. 

She felt hands grab and lift her off the hook and she cried out. 

"NO!!"

Jake's cry rang out immediately. Meg dashed over to where Jake was. Claudette dashed to Dwight.

Meg watched as Evan looked to the sky. 

"By the power, to us, granted... Your trial ends here." He held Jake down with a booted foot on the man's lower back and brought his blade down repeatedly, slicing the man's back open and severing his spinal cord in the process.

"One."

Evan raised his head and his golden, burning eyes, fueled by the hex, met hers. She dashed away and he picked up the chase.

Dwight watched him chase after Meg. He looked to Claudette. "Go patch yourself up. I'll get the totem. You need to stay hidden."

"But-"

"No buts! We said we'd get you out of here and we meant it. Look for the hatch, find it, then hide away from it." Dwight didn't give her a chance to argue. He ran off. 

When he got to the totem, he cursed. It was trapped. When he heard Meg scream, he popped it. As the loud "snap" rang out, he knew that he'd be able to cleanse it before Evan would return to him. Meg wouldn't be saved, but he knew she'd kill him herself if he didn't use this time wisely.

As if it would be that easy. Evan came thundering around the corner with his blade already overhead. He sung it down with so much force that it nearly severed Dwight's head from his body. It was too late for the totem. Dwight had just finished it the millisecond before the blade connected, but the force was already applied. 

"Two..."

Dwight's body crumpled to the ground and Evan spat. No matter. He'd hook the redhead and be done with her. And his prize was all his. He went back to where he downed Meg.

~~

The redhead was crawling away, trying to put distance between herself and where the Trapper last saw her. She hoped Claudette was doing a gen. The last one, when finished, would trigger that all too familiar feeling of hope and pump that sweet adrenaline through her veins. She looked over her shoulder and saw Evan looking for her yards away. She kept moving. He was closing in on her. She kept still and tried to keep quiet, but a groaned pushed it's way out and he stopped, turning to look directly at her.

"There you are..."

The last gen popped and Meg sprinted away, dashing for the window of the house. She made the leap through, but barely. Evan stepped through and chased. Both doors were here. Both doors were trapped. He knew neither woman would leave without the other, unless one of them died. 

Meg would have to die, then.

He caught up to his target and smacked her down before she could get to a pallet. He then heard a trap snap and smiled. He picked up Meg and hooked her, smiling broadly as she was sacrificed. He dropped his blade, turned in the direction of the door he knew his prey was and ran to it.

She wasn't ready to hear thundering footfalls in rapid succession. She didn't know she was dashing away until she realized the scenery was flying past. She didn't recognize her own voice, screaming as she ran. The hatch! She could see it, but could she make it?

Evan grabbed her shirt and she twisted out of it, her broken bra coming off in the process. Time slowed down, but her heart picked up speed. It was so close. She could feel the cold air spilling from in, washing over her bare chest. She went to jump in...

Strong arms wrapped around her and spun her away. "COME HERE!" Evan bellowed. He threw her to the ground and turned. Looking back at her with twisted smile, one that put the grin of the 'Chuckles' mask to shame, he kicked the hatch door shut. 

"RUN!"

She did.

Evan chased after her, first starting in slow steps. He watched as she ran towards the gate she'd begun to open, only to see the trap reset itself. She stopped before running into it, then ran away from it. She could lose him. She could!

Evan licked his lips, his cock was stiff in his pants and he ran his fingers along it. He could still taste her on his tongue and he knew that she knew it too.

Claudette's heart was going to explode! The hatch was closed and there was no way for her to get to those doors without alerting him. She ran towards the middle of the map and crouched walked long the wall. She was panting heavily and covered her mouth to keep quiet. She hid behind a short 'Z' wall and tried to catch her breath. Her knees gave out and she slid down. Her hand fell from her mouth and into her lap. She then noticed how hot she felt, the intense throbbing inside of her, that emptiness longing and begging to be filled. 

She slid her skirt up her thighs and touched herself. She was soaked and sensitive. Her clit was starting to stiffen ever so slightly. Her hole was slick as she slid a finger inside of herself, her eyes rolling back as the wet sounds of her filling herself reached her ears. She covered her mouth as she hooked her finger to touch that sweet, tender spot inside of her, making her gush. She pulled her finger out and marveled at the long trail of thick wetness that clung to her finger from her hole. She brought her finger to her lips and licked it clean, moaning lightly.

"Where did you go, Claudette Morel?" A deep whisper, almost a growl, snapped her out of it. She stood back up and peeked around the wall. He was searching for her, his stiff member in his hand, slowly stroking. 

Christ, it was big! Not too big, but definitely not "small" by any terms. Claudette licked her lips, but fought her urges. He was heading to the shack. She snuck away and went back to the door she'd started to open. Popping the trap, she hopped right back on it. She heard him approaching, but didn't look back. The door opened and she squeezed through the opening, but his hand shot through and grabbed her arm before she could gain ground.

Claudette screamed and kicked, but he was far too strong. He pulled her to him.

"Found you..."

He threw her to the ground, away from the door. She tried to get up to run and he grabbed her pony tail, pulling her back. He let her go, taking her barrette as he pulled his hand back. Her long dreads spilled over her shoulder as she turned to face him. She covered her chest, shaking like a leaf.

"W-Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Her weak voice was barely heard.

He looked her over, trembling, scared and so very confused. Her naked upper torso, her skirt hiding her sex, her ripped leggings giving a teasing peek at her smooth, dark thighs and those long dreads, spilling over her shoulders and framing her face beautifully. His cock twitched.

"You. We want - no - I want you. And now, I will have you."

He lunged at her, grabbing her by her neck and pushing her to the ground, planting his knee between her legs and against her pussy. He felt her gasp for air and he squeezed, cutting it off. Her back arched and he gripped her left breast, rolling her peaked nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her eyes rolled back and he felt a warm wetness on his knee. He loosened his grip and she panted, her body going limp. He positioned himself between her legs and pushed the tip of his cock partially into her soaked pussy.

He leaned down until they were only inches apart and smiled at her, his grip tightening again. She gave him a weak smile back.

"We're only just beginning..."

Evan chuckled. "That, we are, Claudette Morel."

**Author's Note:**

> There's REALLY not a tag for Trapper/Claudette?? REALLY?!
> 
> Well, now there is. You're welcome. <3


End file.
